SonicClash Folge 1
SonicClash Folge 1 Silver: Wo bin ich? Geoffrey: Du bist bei uns. Hershey: Hi Silver. Silver: Aber...was ist das für eine Insel? Geoffrey: Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin genau wie du hier aufgewacht. Hershey: Auf dieser Insel. Silver: OK. Kann ich mit euch mitkommen? Geoffrey: Klar Silver. Silver: Cool. Bei Mina Ash: Laut der Karte sind wir auf einer Insel. Mina: Ich will nicht frech kommen, aber wie hast du das rausgekriegt? Wir sind nämlich auf einer Insel! Ash: Dann hör auf zu schreien! ???: Dann hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen! Turbo kommt aus einem Gebüsch hervor. Turbo: Sie hat Recht! Ash: Und wer bist du? Turbo: Ich bin Turbo. Ash: Der aus Ralph Reichts sah anders aus. Turbo: Ich bin doch nicht der Idiot! Ash: Sagte der Idiot! Turbo: Willst du Kloppe? Ash: Ich warte.... Mina: Jungs, Jungs, chillt doch mal. Wir sind auf einer Insel irgendwie hier her gekommen und ihr wollt euch prügeln? Das ist nicht cool. Ash: Er hat angefangen. Turbo: Dann hör auf zu flennen. Woanders Bean: Bark, du Schlafmütze, steh auf! Bark: … Bean: Steh auf du Penner! Bark steht auf Bean: Na also. Bark: … Bean: Immerhin 3 Punkte! Bark: ??? Bean: Wann fängst du an zu reden? Bark: … Bean: Dachte ich mir. Woanders Relic: Wir sind auf einer Insel, die bestimmt schon lange verlassen war, so ca. 5000 Jahre. JS: Und wie kommst du darauf? Relic: Ich habe es untersucht. Shade: Ergibt Sinn. Tikal: Wir sind auf einer Insel und das ist die Hauptsache! Shade: Mein Warpbelt funktioniert nicht. Komisch.... Tikal: Was? JS: Auf einmal? Shade: Wirklich nicht. Relic: Hmmmm....die Insel hat jetzt schon viele Mysterien... und ich werde versuchen, jedes zu lösen! JS: Ist das dein Ernst? Relic: Huh? Was ist daran falsch? JS: Ganz einfach, Relic: Wir sind auf einer Insel und du willst Mysterien lösen, die überhaupt nicht lösbar sind. Relic: Woher willst du es wissen? Nichts ist unlösbar! JS: Toyo....moment mal. Nichts ist unmöglich wars oder? Relic: Ja, nichts ist unmöglich. Woanders Espio meditiert Maria: Espio? Was bezweckt ihre Meditation? Und vor allem, WIE LANGE dauert sie noch? Espio: Es ist gleich fertig. Sticks: Du meditierst lang, Espio. Maria: lange. Sticks: Tut er doch. Espio: Fertig. Also wir sind auf einer Insel? Maria: Ja. Espio: Und das aus unerklärlichen Gründen? Sticks: Jaha! Espio: Dann gehen wir rein in den Dschungel und suchen nach Antworten! Sticks, du gehst voran! Sticks: OK, Boss! Espio: Und ich bringe sie heil von der Insel weg, Miss. Maria: Oh, sie sind ein Kavalier. Woanders Scourge: Was ist das für eine Schei*e? Fiona: Keine Ahnung. Simian: Wir müssen ruhig Blut bewahren, uns konzentrieren und zusammenhalten. Scourge: Was? Lightning: Er hat Recht. Fiona: Unser Kriegsveteran und unser Raiju-Ninja haben recht. Scourge: OK. Dann lasst uns keine Zeit vertrödeln und geht rein in den Dschungel! In einer anderen Ecke der Insel Ray: W-w-w-w-was geht ab? Tiara: Nicht viel Ray, danke der Nachfrage. Ray: Bitte. Mighty: Wo sind wir? Honey: Und was ist mit meinen Klamotten los? Mighty: Was ist mit denen? Honey: Seht ihr es nicht? SIE. SIND. FALSCH HERUM AN! Mighty: Jetzt sehe ich es. Honey: Ich gehe mal kurz. Tiara: Klaro, mach dein Ding Honey. Und denk nicht an du weißt schon. Honey: Werde ich nicht. Honey geht in ein Gebüsch Tiara: Honey ist eine gute Person. Mighty: Ja, ist sie. Tiara: Doch sie kann auch eine Bedrohung werden. Ray: Wi-Wi-wi-wi-wi- Mighty: Wie meinst du das? Tiara: Sie kann durchdrehen. Sie hat Amy Rache geschworen. Wer weiß, wie sie DAS definiert! Honey: WD. Tiara: WB. Ganz woanders Nazo: Was ist das für ein Ort? Ell: Bist du nicht der Igel, der alles zerstört hat? Nazo: Ich bin Nazo und mehr geht dich nichts an! Ell: seufz....geheimnisvoller Typ. Nazo: Und was bist du für eine Schnepfe? Ell: Ach ja Entschuldigung, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Mein Name ist Ell, wohne in New Mobotropolis und bin örtlicher Polizist. Nazo: No shit, Sherlock. Ell: Wollen wir jetzt weitergehen? Nazo: Von mir aus, aber du bist mein Knecht! Ell: Nein, du bist mein Knecht. Nazo: Chaos..... was zum? Chaos Attacken funktionieren nicht. Nazo schlägt Ell ins Gesicht. Ell tritt ihn in die Mitte, doch Nazo spürt nichts und wirft Ell gegen einen Felsen. Ell: Idiot. Hast gewonnen. Aber Idioten gewinnen alles. Nazo: Darum wolltest du auch gewinnen oder? Ell: F*** dich! Nach der epischen und genialen Kameraeinfahrt, die nicht mal existiert Venice: Hallo meine lieben User, die sich diese Unterhaltung nicht entgehen lassen wollen! Willkommen bei der ersten Folge von SonicClash, das garantiert nicht eine Kopie vom TubeClash ist! Wir haben die Hälfte der 50 Charaktere vorgestellt und es werden ab der nächsten Folge weniger. Sie voten nach jeder Folge SonicClash ihre Favoriten, klicken auf die Charaktere und geben jedem, den sie weitersehen wollen, einen Daumen nach hoch und jeden, der es ihrer Meinung nach verdient zu krepieren, einen Daumen nach runter! Nach dieser Folge können sie auch die Handlung der nächsten Folge bestimmen, sei es logisch oder komplett bekloppt, für mich ist nichts zu schade....größtenteils. Diese erste Folge ist nur eine Einführung. Also wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß bei den letzten 25 Charakteren. Tchuwah! Woanders CS: Was ist das für eine Insel? Iron NICOLE: Ich habe leider keine Daten, Conquering Storm. Ich spüre gerade eine mächtige Quelle. CS: Was? Wo ist der Ursprung? Iron NICOLE: In der Mitte der Insel. CS: Dann muss ich dahin. Das ist also der Grund....Xiexie, Iron NICOLE. CS packt Iron NICOLE ein. CS: Ich war doch vor kurzem noch beim Raiju Clan...und jetzt bin ich hier...aber garantiert nicht allein...sonst wäre die Iron NICOLE nicht hier... Woanders Vanilla: Hmmm....Cream? Cream! Canku: BUH! Vanilla: Was soll das, Canku? Canku: Miss Vanilla? Sorry. Vanilla: Also ich muss schon sagen, dass ist eine Unverschämtheit! Haben sie Cream gesehen? Canku: Ich? Nö. Vanilla: Dann helfen sie mir dabei! Canku: Wer, ich? Vanilla: Heißt noch jemand anderes Canku hier? Also komm her und hilf mir Cream zu suchen! Canku: Wer sagt, dass sie auf diese Insel ist? Vanilla: Was? Canku: Denken sie mal nach: Wir sind irgendwie hierher gekommen. Ganz Random, verstehen sie? Vanilla: Ich verstehe. Trotzdem folgst du mir. Canku: Hab ich eine Wahl? Bei Choy Choy: Wir sind auf einer Insel gefangen, weißt du was das bedeutet? Hobson: Was denn Choy? Das wir nicht mehr rauskommen und wir sterben werden wegen dir? Choy: Nein, es bedeutet, dass wir eine Dokumentation drehen können und wir stinkreich werden! Hobson: Wir könnten sterben, Choy! Und niemand wird dann die Doku sehen können. Choy: Cash, wir kommen! Woanders Chris: Was ist das für eine Insel? Hamlin: Ein blöde. Ich will nach Hause. Bokkun: Ich hab was für sie. Bokkun überreicht Hamlin einen Fernseher Hamlin: Du hast einen Fernseher? Danke, kleiner Spast... Fernseher explodiert Hamlin: Wär auch zu schön gewesen! Chris: Bokkun, war es Eggman, der uns verschleppt hat? Bokkun: Keine Ahnung und selbst wenn, WARUM BIN ICH AUCH AUF DIESER INSEL? BUÄHÄHÄH! Chris: Er weiß nichts. Hamlin: Genausowenig wie du wie ich sehe. Chris: Wir suchen erstmal Futter, Bokkun komm, hör auf zu weinen. Bokkun: OK. Woanders Eclipse: Was ist das? Eine Insel? Angel Island auf dem Meer? Oder der Vorbote des Todes? Tails Doll: Ich beantworte dir die Frage gerne. Tails Doll fletscht seine Krallen Eclipse: Oh f***! Die Tails Doll! Can you feel the Sunshine for the love of...what? I don't know! TD: CaN yOu FeLl ThE sUnShInE? DoEs It BrIgHtEn Up YoUr DaY? Marine: Höre ich die Tails Doll? TD: Ich kenne die Stimme. Sag nicht es ist Marine! Eclipse: Ist es aber! TD: NEIN! Marine: Hallo Tails Doll. Hast du versucht, Eclipse jagen zu machen? TD: Sorry Marine. Ich war böse. Eclipse lacht und Tails Doll guckt tödlich zu Eclipse Eclipse: Schluck.... Marine: Ist was? Eclipse: Nichts, Marine. Gar nichts! Marine: Gut. Eclipse: Irgendwie habe ich Angst vor der. TD: Ich habe Angst vor ihr! Meine einzige Angst! Eclipse: Ehrlich? TD nickt Eclipse: Ach du heilige Makrele... Woanders Lien-Da: Gae-Na? Kragok? Moritori? Xenin? Joena? Niemand hier. Thunderbolt: Und ich? LD: Dich habe ich versucht zu ignorieren. Thunderbolt: Ich bin die treueste des Eggman Empires! LD: Kannst du mit dieser Kamelle aufhören? Wir sind auf einer Insel fernab jeglicher Zivilisation und dann willst du dich darüber streiten? Thunderbolt: Sorry, Miss Ich-bin-was-besseres-als-Thunderbolt, aber so läufts nicht! Jetzt habe ich erst mal Hunger! LD: Da ist nirgendwo was zu essen! Thunderbolt: … LD: Nirgendwo. Thunderbolt: Du suchst mit mir was zu futtern, sonst setzt's was! LD: Aber... Thunderbolt leuchtet LD: OK! Thunderbolt: Na also! Woanders Sonnette: Wenn Sonic hier wäre, wäre ich über alle Berge! Cosmo: Sonnette, Sonic ist aber leider nicht hier. Sonnette: Wie kannst du das behaupten? Cosmo: Siehst du ihn? Sonnette: Nein, aber er rennt in Schallgeschwindigkeit! Blue streak, speeds by Sonic the Hedgehog, too fast for the naked eye... Cosmo: Ich habs verstanden. Woanders Barby: Das ist nicht Downunda. Erma: Und nicht die Northern Tundra. Barby: Barby Koala, zweite im Kommando der Downunda Freedom Fighters! Erma: Erma Ermine, zweite im Kommando der Arctic Freedom Fighters! Barby: Das ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Erma: Finde ich auch. Barby: Das ist kein Zufall. Erma: Klug erkannt. Barby: Wir müssen es näher untersuchen. Erma: Dann packen wir es an! Woanders Cassia: Was ist das für ein Schrott? Clove: Wir scheinen gestrandet zu sein. Aber ich sehe nichts, was darauf hinweisen könnte. Cassia: Wir sind verloren oder? Clove: Sind wir nicht, Cassia. Ich bin doch bei dir. Cassia: Komm mir nicht so, Clove. Clove: Ich beschütze dich, Cassia. Ich bringe dich hier raus! Cassia: Wenn du meinst.... Clove: Erst mal den Doc anrufen...keinen Empfang? Cassia: Sind wir von der Zivilisation ausgeschlossen? Clove: Nein, sind wir nicht. Doc, nehmen sie ab....Mist! Clove wirft ihr Handy ins Meer. Cassia: Wir sind verloren. Clove: Nein, Cassia! Wir müssen den Ort nur näher untersuchen, damit wir ein Telefon finden können oder ein Faxgerät. Cassia: Du weißt, dass wir verloren sind und du versuchst es mir vorzumachen, dass es nicht der Fall ist. Clove: Nein. Ich bin deine große Schwester und ich bringe dich raus! Woanders Bao: Wo sind wir? Uma: … Razor: Keine Ahnung. Bao: Seit wann können Haie am Land überleben? Razor: Ich kanns ein paar Tage. Bao: Wenn du meinst. Gossamer-Ninja, wie kommen wir hier raus? Uma: -guckt genervt- Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich das wüsste? Bao: Aber ihr habt das Spinnenwegen des Schicksals, dass euch die Zukunft voraussagt! Uma: Das schon, aber das ist einfach.....was sagt ihr jungen Leute dazu? Razor: Random? Uma: Ja. Woanders Breezie: Wo bin ich? Hallo? Thrash: Keine Sorge Lady, ich bin hier, um sie zu retten! Breezie: AH! Ein Monster! Breezie schießt auf Thrash Thrash: AH! Lady, sind bei ihnen oben alle Schrauben noch dran? Breezie: Ja. Thrash: Und was sollte das? Breezie: Sorry mein Herr! Breezie hilft Thrash hoch Thrash: Thrash. Und wie lautet ihr Name? Breezie: Breezie the Hedgehog. Thrash: Schön sie kennenzulernen... Breezie: Spar dir deine Worte. Wir müssen von der Insel weg, Tasmanischer Teufel. Thrash: Klar, Madam! Breezie: Dann folge mir. Wieder die Kameraeinfahrt, die nicht vorhanden ist Venice: Hallo Freunde und User, das war die erste Folge von SonicClash! Wie gesagt könnt ihr bei den Kommentaren aufschreiben, wie es weitergehen soll! Aber ich bitte euch, mehrere Vorschläge zu machen, denn dieses Wiki ist alles andere als YouTube oder vollbesucht und die Folgen sollen auch etwas dauern, ne? Ihr habt auch bis Mittwoch Zeit mit euren Vorschlägen! Also klickt euch durch die Charaktere durch und gebt einen Daumen nach hoch, wenn ihr sie weitersehen wollt oder einen Daumen nach runter, wenn nicht. Also tschau und haut....nein, jetzt reichts. Ich klaue keine Zitate mehr. Charaktere Wer soll raus? Kategorie:SonicClash